1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of treating textile materials with fabric finishing agents. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel method of applying fabric finishing agents in a foam composition to textile fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the treating of textile fabrics with finishing agents, e.g., coloring agents or dyes, resins, and the like, has involved a procedure wherein the finishing agent is either dissolved or dispersed in a suitable liquid medium, such as an aqueous or organic liquid, and then the mixture of the finishing agent and liquid medium are applied to the fabric. Because of the relatively large amounts of liquid medium associated with this process which must be removed from the fabric, the use of foam carriers has been proposed.
One such process is described in the co-pending application Ser. No. 584,389, filed June 6, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,526 for a Method of Treating Fabrics of which I am a co-inventor. There, an amount of the finishing agent effective to produce the desired finishing effect on the fabric is incorporated in a foamable composition capable of forming a stable foam having a blow ratio in the range of from about 2:1 to about 20:1. The composition is converted to a foam and coated onto the fabric by means of a knife and is thereafter compressed, padded or vacuumed to break the foam and to achieve penetration of the foam through the fabric. The so-treated fabric is then dried, if necessary, cured or fixed in a conventional manner. Other foam related processes have utilized other means to apply the coating onto the fabric.